


Become The Star of This Night (and shine on me)

by jerukjeju (matchaccino)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaccino/pseuds/jerukjeju
Summary: Wonwoo has always loved the stars.(in which Wonwoo and Soonyoung found each other underneath the stars)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Become The Star of This Night (and shine on me)

**Author's Note:**

> this was unbetaed and unedited so apologies in advance for mistakes

Wonwoo have always loved the stars, which is why he's surprised he didn't find this place sooner.

It was a little walk from his dorm, to a small hill people don't visit often. Just across the trees, there's an open field with an amazing view of the stars.

He didn't even realize that he's been standing in awe for a while, not until his legs started to ache. He sits down, the grass still wet from the rain earlier but he doesn't care.

“Hello?”

A voice called out to him. Wonwoo whipped his head around and caught a figure of a guy.

As he steos forward, Wonwoo could make out his features even more. His face is small, with black locks almost covering his slanted eyes.

“Oh, you're a person. I thought I was just hallucinating.” The guy smiled, his eyes turning into happy crescent moons. “No one has ever been here except me, you see.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Wonwoo doesn't know why he felt sorry—he knew it's an open public place, but he felt like he has intruded someone else's property.

“No no, it's fine. I won't bother you either.” The man walked to the other end of the field, creating a distance between him and Wonwoo. He turned and smiled, as if he's reassuring Wonwoo that it's okay.

Wonwoo nods and continued looking at the sky, but his thoughts kept on coming back to the guy. He swore that he's seen him somewhere, probably on campus? That would make sense.

Wonwoo wanted to ask him, but he told him that he won't bother Wonwoo earlier so it's best for Wonwoo not to bother him either.

When he left the guy was still there, lying down with his cap covering his face.

Wonwoo wonders if he's not afraid of catching a cold, but he left without saying anything.

—

“Oh, you're here!”

The fourth time he went there, the guy was already there first, waving to Wonwoo. “Come quick!”

Wonwoo furrowed his brows, wondering why he suddenly became very friendly. “..yeah?”

“I'm glad you came. Look.” The mysterious guy pointed to the sky. “The star is really bright during this time of the year.”

Wonwoo looked up, and he involuntarily gasped.

The night sky was so bright he could see the stars clearly, illuminating the darkness.

“If you come back in a few days you might see the full moon.”

Wonwoo turned to the other and the guy was smiling at him.

Maybe it's because of the light from the twinkling stars above them, but Wonwoo thought he was really pretty.

“Wonwoo.”

“Hm?”

“M-my name.” Great. Wonwoo just stuttered in front of the pretty guy. “It's Jeon Wonwoo.”

“I'm Kwon Soonyoung.”

—

“Aw, man, you beat me!”

Soonyoung plopped himself down next to Wonwoo and Wonwoo grinned at him. “I don't recall this being a competition.”

“This place was supposed to be for me only and now suddenly i have to share it with you. You don't have the right to beat me arriving at this place too.” Soonyoung hugged his knees close to his face.

“I thought you said that it's fine.”

“What if I change my mind?”

“Too late. I'm attached to this place already.”

Soonyoung elbowed Wonwoo's arm. “Screw you. Place stealer. I'm supposed to have this millions of stars to myself.”

“Actually, you can't see a million stars.” Wonwoo said. “They're not close or bright enough. A person with good eyesight can only see up to 2000-2500 stars at once.”

“Ooh, mr smarty pants. How many can you see then?” Soonyoung snatched Wonwoo's glasses and tried it on. “Holy shit, dude. You're blind. I'm guessing you can only see a thousand?”

Wonwoo snickered. “Give it back.” He took his glasses and wore it again.

“You know what, tell me more.” Soonyoung lied down on the grass. “Let me see how much of a smarty pants you are.”

“Hmm, every stars you see right now is bigger and brighter than the sun.”

“No way.”

“It's true. You can look it up.”

“Nah, I'm lazy.”

Wonwoo glanced at Soonyoung, whose eyes are now closed. He's only wearing a shirt despite the cold weather, only looking at him makes Wonwoo shiver.

Once again, Wonwoo wonders if he's not afraid of catching a cold.

—

One day, Wonwoo walked in on Soonyoung crying.

He was curled into a ball, his face buried to his knees. His body is shaking as he tried to sob as quietly as possible, though Wonwoo could hear him inhale sharply every once in a while.

Wonwoo just stood there, frozen. He's not sure what he should do. He doesn't think they're close enough to the point where he could ask Soonyoung what's wrong.

Wonwoo just turned around and leave.

Soonyoung wasn't there the next day.

—

“I actually really hate the stars.”

Soonyoung said one night, both of them gazing at the night sky. Wonwoo looked at him with surprise, while Soonyoung seemed unbothered—still looking at the stars that he claimed he hates so much.

“You.. really? then why did you come here?”

“Because i hate them, of course.” Soonyoung said matter of factly, as if it's supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world. “I went where i could see them so i can curse at them.”

Wonwoo blinked, processing this mew unexpected information. “Why do you hate them?”

Soonyoung finally turn to look at Wonwoo and his expression is something that Wonwoo has never seen before. He looked.. empty, and there was a glint of sorrow in his eyes.

“How long has it been since we met? Almost a month, I'm guessing.” Soonyoung twirled his bangs with his finger, it's almost long enough to cover his eyes. “I guess you're ready for the Soonyoung lore.”

“Soonyoung lore..”

“It's fitting right? Like something a prince would have.”

Soonyoung grinned and Wonwoo stared at him with a deadpan look.

“But anyway, let me tell you the Soonyoung lore.” He continued like he didn't just say nonsense. “It's about a boy with a dream and a promising future. Me.”

“I really liked dancing. And i was damn good at it too. My parents supported me, I was able to learn dance because of them. I was happy. I was so sure that I could grow up doing what I love.”

“That's nice.”

“It gets better. Then I was scouted for an audition after performing at my school. I went to it. I was told that I made it and I can be a trainee. Can you imagine? Kwon Soonyoung, an idol?”

Wonwoo glanced at Soonyoung who were already looking at him with his usual confident grin. “Yeah. You do look like one.”

That must've boosted his confidence because his smile grew even more, if that wqs even humanly possible. Wonwoo can't help but smile as well.

“I walked home that night, feeling like I was above the clouds. I looked up and the stars were so, so beautiful. And then that's when it happened.”

Soonyoung's smile dropped, and it turned into a sad one. “A drunken driver drove his car to the sidewalk, and I could barely avoid it. My legs were—they got injured the most. Long story short I can't dance anymore.”

Soonyoung wiggled both his legs, laughing sadly at them. “And since then, all bad things happen to me during a starry night. I was told that my legs can't function the way it did during a starry night. I lost my wallet during a starry night. Saw my crush for years kissing someone else during a starry night. It was horrible, it's like a curse. God knows what I've done.”

Wonwoo turned at him but before he could say anything, Soonyoung opened his mouth again.

“Don't say you're sorry. It won't change anything. It's been years anyway. I can still dance a bit, but I mostly can't move the way I used to. It's frustrating so I just stopped.”

Wonwoo paused for a while, contemplating what he could say in this situation.

“Did you know that stars doesn't twinkle?”

“Huh?”

“Stars sometimes look like they're twinkling, right? trutg is, the twinkling is caused by earth’s turbulent atmosphere.”

Soonyoung hummed. “I don't get why you said that but you really are a human encyclopedia, huh?”

“So the stars doesn't twinkle above the earth's atmosphere.” Wonwoo continued anyway. “Which means stars aren't that magical or pretty. I can hate them with you.”

Soonyoung blinked a few times before bursting to laughter, leaning to Wonwoo's shoulder. Wonwoo stumbled a bit but he straightened himself again.

“You're so weird, why would you do that?” Soonyoung said between his laughter. “Ah, I don't know why this is so funny. Jeon Wonwoo you're so... great.”

“Great?” Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. “I mean I'll take that as a compliment.”

They chattered the night away and got up to leave before it gets too late. When Soonyoung was about to leave, Wonwoo called out to him.

“You really should be careful of the cold.” Wonwoo took off his jacket and draped it over Soonyoung's shoulders. “Your hands were freezing.”

“Oh.”

Soonyoung glanced to his shoulders, and to Wonwoo. Soonyoung smiles a lot, but it always managed to make Wonwoo's heart race. They were standing close to each other, Wonwoo's hands still on Soonyoung's shoulders.

“Thank you, Wonwoo. I'm glad I met you.”

“Uh,” Wonwoo hoped his face is not as red as he thinks. “So I guess the stars aren't that evil after all?”

Soonyoung hummed. “Maybe. I still hate them. If you stay with me longer I would probably change my mind.”

Wonwoo has no idea why, but he told himself he'll do exactly that.

(Soonyoung never returned the jacket. Since then he always showed up to their secret place wearing Wonwoo's jacket, and Wonwoo never asked for it back. Soonyoung looked good in it.)

—

“Give me another star fact.”

They were at Wonwoo's dorm this time, looking at the sky from the balcony. It's a small place and Wonwoo only uses it to hang his laundry sometimes, their shoulders touched as they stood side by side.

“I ran out of them.”

Months had passed, and it's almost been a year since they found each other. They started meeting at campus too—though it started because Soonyoung accidentally bumped into Wonwoo one day.

“Shame. I liked listening to them.”

“Really.” Wonwoo chuckled. “I thought you hated the stars.”

“I hate the stars, not you.” Soonyoung said. “I like you.”

“I like you too.”

There was a pause, both of them only stood in silence.

“Wait. Was that a confession?”

“Why did you ask me? You're the one who said it first.” Wonwoo turned to Soonyoung who stared at him with large, unblinking eyes. “Did you just confessto me?”

“I guess. Yeah.” Soonyoung's voice was so small. “You're the only good thing that ever happened to me during a starry night for years.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. I thought something horrible would happen. Maybe one day you'll leave and I'll never see you again. Maybe I'd creep you out. But that never happened.”

Wonwoo sighed, he tucked Soonyoung's bangs behind his ears so he could see the other's face better. Soonyoung froze to the touch.

“I'm still here, aren't I?” Wonwoo said. “And I will stay, don't worry. I like you too.”

“Oh..” Soonyoung's cheeks were tinted red. “Oh.”

“So the stars weren't so evil after all?”

“Maybe.” Soonyoung scrunched his nose. “Actually, if it granted my wish I'll stop hating it.”

“What's your wish?”

“I want to kiss a cute boy under the stars and the moonlight.”

Wonwoo chuckled. “Am I cute?”

“Yep.” Soonyoung held Wonwoo's hand, staring right at his eyes. “My cute walking encyclopedia.”

Wonwoo laughed and they both leaned in, the moon and the stars witnessed the first time their lips touched. And it would be the start of many.

Wonwoo has always loved the stars, but now he loved the boy he met under the starry sky the most.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been publishing my fics only at [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/fluffkyeom) and i decided to start posting them to ao3 too because why not  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
